


Ship Drabbles

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, May Add More Ships, Multi, Slow To Update, Trying to write again, dumb ideas, how do i write, multiship story, probably, rating may change depending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Just some small stories about some of my favorite ships~
Relationships: B-52/Brownie (Food Fantasy), Blue Cheese/Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy), Cloud Tea/Sweet and Sour Fish (Food Fantasy), Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A series of drabbles involving my main favorite ships: BB-52, Cheesecake/Bleuffle Cake, CloudFish and possibly more to be added!


	2. [SoufOpera] Morning Rays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, getting up earlier can be pleasant.

The sunlight pours in through the cracks in the blinds, casting a few rays of light into the room. It falls on a pair of sleeping souls, one beginning to stir as a result.  
Soufflé scrunches up his face and turns away, trying to avoid the sudden light. Unable to, he sighs and rubs his eyes. While he's used to getting up early, it's still unpleasant as ever. Well, not so much anymore, now that he had someone by his side.

Soufflé turns to the soul resting next to him, and freezes. Opera Cake is still asleep, long brown hair sprawled all over the place. His expression, usually dull and blank, is peaceful. One of his dolls- Tina, the one who looks just like him- is sleeping next to him, resting on the pillow. The timid soul carefully moves some strands of hair from his face and the singer grumbles under his breath. "Mm, not... Not yet..." He mutters, burying his face against his pillow before eventually just flipping onto his other side. Soufflé can't help but chuckle at the usually cold singer's actions. It's surprising to see such childish behavior from someone like Opera Cake, but Soufflé adores it all the same. After all, he's the only one the brunet feels comfortable enough around to relax like this.

Without much thought, the taller male begins to trail his fingers through the long brown hair, admiring how the thin strands catch the sunlight. They shine an almost golden color in his hand, slipping between his fingers. He then turns to the brunet soul himself, and the carmine-eyed soul can't help but let out a tiny gasp.

His long lashes flutter, bits of light playing off them. His ear twitches a little, some of his hair shifting to reveal a slightly pointed ear. His cheeks are dusted pink, making Soufflé wonder what he's dreaming about. Opera Cake murmurs again, pale pink lips twitching faintly. Oh, how Soufflé just wanted to reach down and kiss him. Though he knows Opera Cake hates being woken up off-schedule, and he didn't get up for another hour yet. Even so, the moment is peaceful and Soufflé would rather draw it out than end it so abruptly. He continues to silently admire the other, a tiny smile on his face.

_He's so beautiful, and yet he spends his free time around someone like me..._

His eyes flicker downwards as he slowly lets the strands of beautiful brown slip out of his hand. He had always looked down on himself, berating himself over any and every little thing. Fruit Tart had expressed annoyance at this, his other self called him a weak coward for it, and he was sure Opera Cake was tired of hearing it too. A heavy sigh escapes him, tears forming in his light red eyes. Indeed, the singer probably only stayed by his side because he pitied him. The thought makes his stomach churn and his heart ache. He's completely talent-less, unable to do simple tasks without messing something up. 

So why would someone talented and stunning as Opera Cake waste time with someone weak like him? Lilia goes to gently pat his head, trying to reassure him, knowing all too well that he's on the verge of crying. 

"Soufflé."

The soft, gentle voice snaps him from his thoughts as he glances over. A pair of golden-hazel eyes stare up at him, still out of focus as the singer begins to wake up completely.

"Oh, good morning, Opera Cake. Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" Soufflé asks, fidgeting with the ribbon in his hair.

"Maybe so, but I doubt I could continue sleeping anyways." The taller soul is about to ask him what he meant by that, until he spots Vivian floating near the brunet's shoulder. She must have noticed his quickly spiraling mood and decided to wake up Opera Cake. He doesn't have the heart to scold her- she was only trying her best to help. Opera Cake sits upright, yawning before looking over at Soufflé.

"Hey... What is it? You have that look on your face that you get right before you start crying." His voice is impossibly soft as he gently cups Soufflé's face in his hands. The carmine eyed soul immediately leans into the touch, adverting his eyes. The other could always see through his facades so easily, so there's no point in pretending he's okay when he's not.

"I was just wondering... Why do you hang around someone like me so much? I can't do anything. I'm too scared to even speak above a whisper most of the time. I spend most of my time making dolls. I'm meaningless, a boring existence, so why would you want to be around someone like that? You're incredibly beautiful and talented. Your voice can calm even the most turbulent of souls. You always manage to remain calm, no matter the situation. You-"

His words are cut off when Opera Cake suddenly leans forward and kisses him gently, instantly shutting him up. Soufflé freezes for a few seconds, then wraps his arms around Opera Cake, shyly returning the kiss. After a while, they part as they need to breathe. Soufflé's face is a bright pink while Opera Cake's cheeks are merely dusted pink, barely noticeable.

"Soufflé, please. I hate hearing you talk like that because it is not true at all. I have never seen someone make dolls with your skill. You are cute, especially when your face gets really pink, like it is now. I wish I could convince you that you truly are worth so much more than what you think." He sighs softly, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips to keep Soufflé from replying. He really didn't want to hear Soufflé try to convince him that he was wrong about how he saw the taller soul.

"Um... Thank you. Really, that means a lot to me... To hear you say that, to know you think of me like that... Thank you."

"No need to thank me, it is how I see you. Now, I think we can sleep for a little bit longer before we have to actually start our day. You can even cuddle me if you want, since I know how much you like to cuddle." 

Soufflé laughs, immediately wrapping his arms around Opera Cake and pulling him back under the covers, giggling.  
The day could wait- he'd rather spend time with his boyfriend.

\-- _sometime later..._ \--  
"Where could he be?!" A lady's voice pierces the silence, her heels echoing against the tile floor. Soufflé should have been up at least half an hour ago! He was usually more punctual than this! 

Heading upstairs to where she knew he resided, she's about to storm in and give him Hell when she notices the door is cracked open just a bit. Stepping closer, she spots Soufflé curled up under the blankets, holding onto Opera Cake, who is also asleep. Soufflé's beloved dolls surround the two- Vivian snuggled between them, Lilia resting on top of Soufflé's head, Tina curled up on Opera Cake's shoulder and the fourth laying on top of Opera Cake's head. 

Fruit Tart merely chuckles and shakes her head. Maybe she'll bother him later. For now, the scene is too precious to interrupt. Besides, moments like these were incredibly few and far between for these two. Opera Cake's schedule rarely allowed for this sort of thing.

She heads back downstairs, a light smile on her face.  
It was always good to see Soufflé so relaxed, so at peace.


End file.
